Sonics most powerful advisery
by Sonic the human
Summary: Sonic faces his toughest opponent will he defeat him read and find out Rated K
1. The mission

**Sonics most powerful advisory**

**Chapter 1**

DIIIIIIING!

Sonic awoke sleepily "Shut up, I'm awake all ready!" Sonic found the button on the alarm clock and turned the racket of effectively. Sonic felt rotten and it took him a moment to realise why. Then he remembered, ever since he got back from space his life had gone into a downward spiral first with Sally dumping him, Tails was growing ever more distant from him, His Father had almost been killed, and of course his evil counterpart had succeeded in turning just about every one against him, that had hurt more than anything as he thought his so called "friends" knew him better than that by now they hadn't even bothered to apologise to him.

There was a knock at the door and Uncle Chuck's voice rang through the door, "Sonic get up we're going to be late for the briefing." "All right I'm coming." Sonic groaned.

When the 2 hedgehogs entered the briefing room most of the other freedom fighters were all ready assembled. Upon seeing them Princess Sally Acorns face turned irritable "Ah I see that are blue hero has decided to turn up, at last!" She said sarcastically. If looks could kill Sally would have dropped dead from the look that Sonic gave her "Don't start with me Acorn I'm in a bad mood. So if you could get just straight to the point you won't run the risk of making me angrier than I already am!" Sonics raised voice had attracted the attention of the other freedom fighters Sonic rarely yelled at anyone least of all Sally. They were worried about their blue friend he hadn't made a joke or smart remark in days he hadn't even picked up a chilly dog when people asked about it he would tell them that he didn't need their pity.

In any other circumstance Sally would have yelled back at Sonic but she held back partially because they didn't have time to argue but mostly because she sensed Sonics anger was coming from a deep sadness in his soul and yelling at him would only make it worse. Despite what she kept telling others and herself, despite the argument that they had had where she ended up slapping him, she still loved him and deep down in her heart she knew that she would always love him no matter what her blue eyes went to the floor hoping that Sonic didn't see the sadness and regret in them. "All right fine, fair enough right everyone lets get started." Sonic was glad that Sally hadn't pushed him further and it had lanced his heart to see the pain in her eyes. It would have a good excuse to yell at her something in him didn't want to argue with her he was so sick and tired of it.

Uncle Chuck looked at his nephew as he sat down and sighed sadly he had always been able to tell what was going on in Sonics head even when he tried to hide it and he hoped that he could clime out of his despair before it destroyed him.

"Right lets get started we've received word that eggmans setting up a new Swatbot factory and we're going to take it out, Boomer?"

The walruses a technical genius stood up and cleared his throat "Yes Sally well I would like to go to because I've started making a swatbot virus but I still need a few scamatics of eggmans newest models."

"Very well Boomer you can go on the team, Burrnie…" Sally added turning to her southern friend "… your strength could come in handy." Burrnies bright green eyes lit up and her metallic limbs seemed to become shiner with sudden anticipation. "Yus know I'm in Sally-girl"

Sally smiled at her friend's enthusiasm "Sonic your job is to get these two in and out in one pieces so don't do something stupid like go of chasing swat-bots okay?" "Fine." Sonic replied flatly. That surprised everyone in the room normally Sonic would whine that was no fun, but instead he just sat their eyes blank, expression unreadable. "Um…yes good, all right people lets get to work."


	2. The Factory

**Chapter 2**

The trio of freedom fighters made their way through the great forest without much difficulty the only thing that was bothering Burrnie and Boomer was the fact that Sonic hadn't said a word throughout the entire trip Burrnie had tried to engage Sonic in a conversation earlier:

"You feelen all right sugar-hog? You haven't talked as much as you usually do and loosing your temper with Sally girl isn't normal for yus." Sonic hadn't responded at first part of him wanted to scream angrily at her what he was feeling but the other part of him didn't want to take his pain out on the others. In the end the latter won out and Sonic replied gruffly "I'm fine." Burrnie decided not to push the matter knowing that someone like Sonic only talks when they want to, and if they don't you won't get anything out of them.

Boomer didn't need to talk to Sonic to know how he was feeling he could see it in Sonics eyes if he looked closely enough: he felt betrayed, he felt like to others his life meant nothing and Boomer just hoped Sonic could shake himself out of it before he did something very stupid.

"Okay you 2 were on the outskirts of the factory so the parties about to start, now…" Boomer pulled out a square metallic object "…I've rigged up this jamming device so the security cameras shouldn't detect us. Sonic this is your part you have to get us into the command centre without anyone noticing us." Sonic grinned something he hadn't done for a while "No Prob Boomer just grab on and fasten your seatbelts." Before both of his friends could respond Sonic had grabbed the 2 by the arm and took of at the speed of sound. Sonic took a moment just to feel the exhilaration of the sudden increase in speed running was one of the few joys that he had nowadays and he was going to saver the moment.

Those pair of red eyes watched them go and there was a look that mingled Hatred and amusement in them. "Enjoy it while you can blue one because soon you will see just how insignificant your power is compared to mine HAAAAAAA!"

Sonic stopped by the control room tower fortunately their were no guards around, his problems momentarily forgotten he returned to his old cheerful self. "Burrnie if you would do the honours." Burrnie grinned at the fact that her friend was acting more like his happy self. "Sugar-hog it would be my pleasure!" Burrnie placed her robotic arm under the door and lifted it up as if it was nothing. The three made their way under the door and Burrnie let the door fall with a loud CLANG! Boomer looked at Burrnie disapprovingly "Great make more noise we're only trying NOT to be noticed!" Burrnie grinned nervously when Sonics voice came back across the corridor before an argument could start. "Hey guys I'm waiting!" the two made their way to the hedgehog and discovered he had found the control room Boomer instantly began downloading the schematics and Burrnie started placing the explosives Sonic just cooled his heels when out of no where he heard a voice inside his head:

"Your fate is sealed blue one. You and your friends will never leave this place alive."

"Who is that? Show yourself!" "As you wish. Haaaa!"

Burrnie and Rotor looked up concern on their faces Sonic had started hearing things when all of a sudden the room went black and a cold evil laughter filled the tower. "A trap." Boomer reasoned. Suddenly a distant yellow light appeared at the end of the hall and it was stalking towards them slowly "Yes…" Sonic whispered. his friends were suddenly afraid as they realised that Sonic was trembling and their was pure terror in his voice. Throughout all their adventures Sonic had never once shown fear but here he was shaking "… But Eggman didn't set it." Burrnie looked concerned at the hedgehog "Then who…?" "Something I thought was dead, something that beat me in space and nearly killed me, something I hoped I would never see again!

That voice came from the light again "Oh come Sonic deep down you knew you weren't going to get of that easily." Then all of a sudden the owner of the voice appeared before them and Burrnies and Boomers faces changed from concern to confusion because standing in front of them was…

**To be continued…**


	3. The Enemy

**Authers Note **– Hope your enjoying the story please review I appreciate it by the way this is my first fan fiction work.

**Chapter 3**

…A yellow hedgehog with red eyes white gloves wearing red and white sneakers was standing before them. It was Super Sonic. Sonic couldn't believe what he was seeing he had seen this creature disappear in front of him after his allotted time had run out. His thoughts were disturbed by Burnnies confused voice "Um… Sugar-Hog would yus mind telling us what the hell is going on here?"

Sonic and Super had started to circle each other as Sonic began to tell the story of his first encounter with this monster. "I created him. When I first woke up in space a ant like species were in trouble so to stop them I tried using the local red chaos emeralds to become Super Sonic. But the alien nature of the emeralds created a separate living creature only it was evil. It dealt with the threat to the ants but then tried to destroy the universe I tried to stop him but…" "But…" Super interrupted "…he was nothing compared to my power and I crushed him easily but then just as your "blue blur" here can only become …Me for a short time I could only exist temporally and I began to phase out of existence."

Sonic did his best to contain the fear threatening to take hold of him. "So how did you survive?" Super grinned and Sonic had the unpleasant feeling that he could sense his fear. "Well as you know I had opened a porthole to a negative dimension so my power was transported to there and it gave me a new body and a permanent energy source to feed from and, how fitting as you have led me to Mobius and I can destroy everything you hold deer." Sonics fear was instantly replaced by anger "Not while I'm alive!" Super smiled sadistically "That's the idea."

Without warning Super punched Sonic and he went flying across the hall, he hit the wall and left a deep indent in it. Burnnies and Boomers anger flared at seeing their friend helpless and stepped in between them. "If you want Sonic you'll have to go through me!" Boomer screamed "And me!" Burrnie echoed. Super sighed as though bored. "Very well." With a flick of just his mind Burrnie and Boomer went flying in opposite directions and hit the floor with a thud.

Sonic staggered to his feet panting he turned to face his foe "Lea… Leave them out of it it's… me you want! But before you do how did you do that?" " Oh my dear Sonic I can permanently exist which means I've had the opportunity to explore my full powers so even if you turned into …Me you wouldn't be able to stop me. Nothing can save you now!" "Priority 1 hedgehog open fire!" Sonic never thought he would be happy to see a swat-but. Super glared annoyed as the laser bolts of the swat-bots bounced harmlessly of him. "Idiots! I'm trying to kill him and you mistake him for me. He sped of to deal with the swat-buts. A stunned Sonic looked round and saw a grinning Boomer had destroyed his jamming device allowing them to be detected but as Super was the greatest threat they had all attacked him instead of them. "Boomer you're a genius!" "So they say. But we have to get out of here before Super comes back!" "Right. Burrnie?" Sonic Heard a groan and saw Burrnie was unconscious Sonic picked her up and took a detonator from her belt and threw it at the wall, the explosion left a sizable hole in the wall the perfect escape route. " Boomer grab on" The walruses put his arms round the hedgehog "SONIC! YOU WILL NOT ESCAPE ME! ILL CHASE YOU TO THE END OF INFINITY!"

"Boomer as soon as were out set of the charges I just hope it's enough to stop him." With that Sonic sped out the hole and down the wall of the tower. Boomer set the charges of the explosion was huge but Sonic had got them out of the blast range. Boomer looked satisfied at the factory "There's no way he survived that." Sonic looked sadly at his friend "No he's still alive I can feel him. But I think he's had enough…for now. Come on we need to get Burrnie back to Knothole" The trio sped of alive and well. _For now at least, _Sonic thought, _just_ _as I thought things couldn't get any worse in my life._

Debris shot up from a pile and Super screaming emerged from it Super looked round he sensed his opponent had fled but that suited him he enjoyed prolonging the execution and the fear of it. He would leave Sonic to lick his wounds for now but he would be back. _Prepare yourself Sonic. Here I come._

**To be continued…**


	4. Back Together

**Chapter 4**

Sonic and the others waited for Doctor Quacks diagnosis when he turned to them they were relived to see his beak had a smile on it. "Burrnies going to be fine she just had a nasty knock to the head." Antoine turned to the Doctor "May I ztay wiz her?" "Of course." Antone too k a seat by his love and willed her to wake up.

Sally watched Antoines devotion and sighed wistfully, she wondered if Sonic would do that for her. A young 2 tailed fox shook her out of her thoughts "Are you okay aunt Sally?" Sally smiled at her segregate nephew "Now that I know Burrnies going to be all right I am. That said I think we'd better check up on Sonic." He had left for a bit of peace and quiet once he found out Burnnie was all right.

The 2 found him by the ring pool and when Sonic turned to look at them they saw the fear in his eyes the kind you get when you think you're going to die soon. Sally motioned Tails to give them a moment alone and Tails complied without complaint and left the 2 alone. "Sonic… you have to believe theirs a way out of this…" "There isn't Sally that thing is going to kill me. Oh I'll make him work for it, I'll fight with everything I have but he is going to kill me." Sally looked miserably at her love and wondered how to cheer him up. "Unless of coarse you defeat him." Sonic looked sceptically at her the very suggestion was laughable. "Defeat it? I've fought it twice and twice I've been beaten to a bloody pulp." "You know they say the 3rd times a charm." "Sal I have no strength against it, it's my super form but more than that he's reached his full power." Sonic looked across the lake tacking in the sheer simple beauty of the scene before him. "You do have something that he doesn't." "Oh? And what's that?" Sally turned Sonics face to her own and blue and green eyes met. "This." And with that Sally kissed Sonic as passionately as she could. Sonic was taken aback for a few moments but soon found himself returning the kiss just as passionately and forgot all the things that had recently been troubling him. When they finally parted for air they both grinned playfully. "Sally you have no idea how long I've wanted to do that." "Now do you understand that whatever Super has planned for you, you wont have to face it alone were all here for you." Sonics eyes shone with the determination he always used to have he would find a way to beat super no matter what happened he always found a way to overcome his opponent. Sally saw this and kissed him again letting all the feelings for Sonic she had kept pent up inside herself out.

"Touching." a cold voice spoke in Sonics head causing him to end the kiss abruptly. Sally looked questionably up at him. "We're linked." Sonic replied "He's talking in my head." "Well it would seem you've got your girl friend back which means it will hurt you even more once I slit her throat in front of you." "NO!..." Sonic screamed back to the voice "… I will defeat you and what's more is that I'll fight you on your terms just to prove how much better I am!" The cold voice laughed harshly "Then it will be a pleasure to eliminate you Blue Blur. Be on your guard, expect me at unlikely times!" The voice faded and Sonic turned to Sally and the look of concern on her face…and grinned. "Come on." he said pulling her and himself up "It occurs to me I've never actually taken you out on a date why don't we go to dinner tonight, and I don't mean a chilli dog stand I mean a real 5 star place, 3 coarse meal?" Sally's face shone and that look was reward enough for Sonic. "You mean it?" " That's what boyfriend and girlfriend usually do isn't it?" Sally could barely contain her enthusiasm and delight that Sonic was being himself again. "Um… I'd love to go to dinner with you. Shall we say 8:30?" "Sounds good to me, see you latter Sal." He lightly kissed her and sped of for a run. Sally looked after him then turned and made her way back to the palace when she entered the queen saw her wistful expression and could tell her and Sonic were back together _Well done Sally I knew you'd sort your priorities out._

Sally entered her room and started thinking about what to wear tonight she wanted to make their get back together date night one of the most special of their lives. Little did she know how special.

**To be continued…**


	5. The Date and Sonics surprise

**Chapter 5**

Sonic was nervous and he hated that feeling, while he and Sally may have made up with that kiss and Sonics dinner invite that they had made up, but he was afraid he might ruin it with saying the wrong word. _Don't think like that Sonic tonight's a happy occasion and you shouldn't be worrying. _Sonic smiled to himself he had a surprise planned for Sally at the end of the evening a bold one but a nice one (he hoped.)

There was a knock at the door and Sonic even surprised himself with the speed that he opened it "Hey Sal ready to…" Sonics jaw dropped he thought for a moment that he was seeing things because standing in front of him was a creature of unsurpassed beauty. Sal's hair was tied back and was soft and silky, her fur had been neatly brushed and sonic was sure he detected the faint scent of cherry blossom emanating from her; she was wearing a blue off the shoulder dress that matched her eyes which were blazing with such intensity that Sonic thought he was seeing an angel. "I…You… I mean…" Sonic stammered and gulped trying to find the right words. Sally grinned playfully. She had been hoping for this effect on Sonic, she quickly walked to him and gave him a soft but sweet kiss which only flustered Sonic even more. "I think what you're trying to say is that I look lovely and that we should probably get going. Yes?" Sonic recovered from his daze and returned to his usual (slightly irritating self.) "You got it in one Sal." Sonic looped his arm through Sally's and for a change Sonic walked with Sally to the restaurant he had picked.

Uncle Chuck turned to his brother and sister in law "Do we think he'll ask her?" Sonics parents turned to him and nodded yes.

Sally stared in wonder at the restaurant that Sonic had taken her to "The Starlight! that's the best place in all of Knothole… Sonic you can't it's too much…" Sally was unable to continue because Sonic had spun her towards him and locked his lips on to hers in a very, very, _very _passionate kiss which silenced her protests. Pulling back Sonic looked deeply into Sally's wide startled eyes "Nothing is too much for you my _love" _he stated with a rather seductive and loving tone, making Sally melt into his hug. But then Sonics energetic side took hold again and he added "Besides it's not costing me anything; the owner owes me a favour." Sally stepped back and punched him playfully on the arm. "Jerk." But she had a smile on her face.

Sonic took her hand and led her into the restaurant.

A male badger greeted them "Sonic, Your Highness, your table has been prepared." The badger led them to a table by a window overlooking the entire city. At night it looked like the stars had descended to light the place with a holy light.

Sonic and Sally ordered their starters and started chatting about this and that, but Sally had a few things on her mind: things she wanted to say but would bring some painful memories to gloom the light of that evening. "So Sonic have you told Fiona about us being back together yet?" Sonic had been expecting this. "Yeah I told her just after we left the pool. She took it well, she had known that I had never stopped loving you, and that I had never given up." Sally smiled warmly at this "Thanks for not giving up on me Sonic." "My pleasure Sal, really."

There main courses came some time later and the couple dug in happily and Sonic for a change ate slowly savouring the taste in his mouth. _He really is serious about this, _Sally thought _it's time for me to swallow my pride and tell him. _"I'm sorry." Sonic looked at her in extreme surprise "Sorry for what?" Sonic was more shocked to see tears start to form in the corners of her eyes. "About being so selfish asking you to stop being a hero and then smacking you just because you wouldn't! Accusing _you _of being selfish when you sacrificed your own happiness to keep people you'd never even met safe! And then later on when Anti-Sonic took your place I didn't see it! Then you save me from an arranged marriage to Anti-Antoine and I didn't say sorry then either." Sonic leaned over the table and wiped the tears from her eyes. "It's all right. I realised later on that you were only trying to protect me and it's not as if I was reasonable either. I lost my temper - that was a mistake on my part." He gently kissed her forehead and tilted her chin so he could look directly into her eyes "I'm sorry as well and grateful because before this afternoon I had been tumbling down an emotional rollercoaster and was getting very close to just giving up but you've put a stop to that."

Sally looked back in shock; she had had no idea how depressed Sonic had been, and the fact that she had cheered him up cheered her up "Thank you blue blur, you truly are a great man."

The rest of the meal proceeded on a much happier tone and when they had finished they left the restaurant and hand in hand made their way to the ring pool: the backdrop of night along with the soft pulsing glow of the energy of the pool made the whole place seem alive with beauty. They sat there for a moment before Sonic turned to Sally looking extremely nervous Sally looked questioningly at the hedgehog. "Uh…Sal there's something I'm going to ask now and I hope the answer is yes." Sonic reached up to his quills and took out a small velvet box, Sally suddenly understood what was happening and took a quick intake of breath. "Princess Sally Alice Acorn will you marry me?" He opened the box to reveal a beautiful diamond engagement ring. He couldn't believe he had gone through with it but he had. Sally couldn't believe it - the love of her life had just asked her to marry him. What else could she do? She crushed her lips to Sonic's in one of the most meaningful and passionate kisses of her life; her tongue savouring the taste of his mouth, she pulled back and stated "Yes." Sonic leaped into the air with a roar of triumph, tears of joy pouring down his face. "Thank you! Thank you so very much! I love you Sal!"

After they had calmed down Sonic walked Sally back to the palace "See you in the morning Sal." Sally looked down and said "Actually Sonic I was wondering if you would stay with me tonight." Sonic was taken aback for a moment but he soon gave a playful grin. "Your wish is my command your highness." Sally blushed and uttered "Thank you." They opened the doors entered and closed them behind them.

**To be continued…**


	6. Super vs Sonic round 2

**Authors note-** Sorry it took so long to update but I've been really busy recently learning lines for are school production of taming of the shrew. I hope you like this chapi and I am begging you Please Please Please review.

**Chapter 6**

Sonic groggily awoke to find himself lying next to an angel at least that's what Sal looked to him, He sighed in content and gently kissed her hair so as not to wake her. He got up pulled on his sneakers and went downstairs only to find Sals brother and Mum already having breakfast. Sonic was afraid there might be a little tension in the air but when the 2 royals turned to face him they had wide grins on their faces.

"Mourning Sonic Mum and I thought you might need some coffee after last nights 'excitement.'" Sonic blushed and muttered a thanks and began sipping the liquid and sat down. He winced at the taste but he knew somehow today was going to be a busy day.

He suddenly heard a cruel malevolent laughter in his head "_Get ready for round 2 Blue Blur" "Bring it on."_

"So tell me Sonic." Queen Alice suddenly spoke up. "When's the big day going to be."

"Big Day?" Sonic asked confused. The queen sighed "The wedding?"

Sonic was shocked. "How the…" "HELL DID YOU FIND OUT SO SOON!" A voice finished Sonic turned to see Sal with a bit of early mourning scruffiness, very tiered with an irritated frown. Sonic winced he had seen Sal when she was angry he had suffered the slap mark to prove it.

"Hey sis had a nice lie in." Sally growled in response "Answer the… Wait what do you mean lie in Elias?" "Well you and your Fiancé here slept all through the mourning its 1 o'clock." He sniggered but regretted it very quickly as Sal grabbed him by the shirt "YOU LET US SLEEP IN YOU SORRY EXCUSE FOR A PRINCE!"

Sonic had moved away from the table slightly a worried look on his face, the queen however didn't seem to be concerned "Don't worry about those 2 dear there often like that." Sonic grinned and contemplated helping Elias but decided to try to help him would be very near suicide, and anyway he had a golden hedgehog to worry about killing him at the moment he didn't need Sals help with it.

"…AND TELL ME BROTHER DEAR HOW EXACTLY YOU FOUND OUT ABOUT SONICS PROPOSAL?" "I…I…I that is we…" Elias whimpered. The queen took over "Brunei woke up before your date so we asked Antoine if he would follow you and record the date. Although it was your brothers idea." Sally glared at her brother and her voice dropped to a low growl "You are so lucky you're my brother because if you weren't your life wouldn't be worth living." She released her brother before realising what her Mother had said "What Brunei is awake?" The queen nodded her response Sonic grinned knowing their friend was all right "We best go see her right Sal." She smiled and nodded. Sonic picked her up and they sped out of the Palace

About halfway to the hospital Sonic sensed something malevolent approaching and stopped suddenly and put Sally down. When she turned to look at him she saw his face had become a mask of determination "Sal he's coming, hide." Sallies face grew fearful and nodded. She quickly planted a kiss on his cheek for luck and hid in the trees.

None to soon as only a second later Super appeared before his blue counterpart.

"Prepare to die." Sonic raised his eyebrows sceptically then suddenly burst out laughing "That was the best line you could come up with." Super felt his rage growing he wasn't accustomed to being mocked but… something unnerved him. Sonic wasn't afraid anymore. Suddenly Super lurched forward at full speed but Sonic had been waiting for that. He had realised that he would have to out smart this enemy just before Super could do anything Sonic stepped sideways and stuck his foot out tripping Super but before he could fall to the flaw Sonic grabbed Supers quills and began to punch and kick Super everywhere as fast as he could it wasn't very stylish but it did the job as Sonic chinned Super backward he saw with satisfaction that he had blood in his mouth.

"Not so powerful when someone's not afraid are you?"

Super growled he felt pain all over he would have to retreat for now. He had underestimated Sonic this time but he would not make the same mistake twice.

As Super disappeared Sally came out of the bushes grinning madly.

"You did it!" Sonic smiled "Yes but he'll be back. Still it seems you were right 3rd times a charm." They both laughed and Sonic picked her up and they were back on their way to the Hospital


End file.
